Jaina Menathil
Jaina Menathil is the daughter of Daelin, and Theresa Proudmoore making her a member of House Proudmoore. Jaina has two sibling in the form of Menelia, and Derek Proudmoore of whome Derek is the heir to House Proudmoore, and their island lands of Kul Tiras, while her sister was murdered while on a trading mission in the Iron Islands. Jaina is the wife of Arthas Menathil, of which makes her a member of House Menathil, and towards the end of the Rise of Lucerne she becomes aware that she is pregnant with their first child, and when one of Arthas's cronies learns of this and tells him the fate of Jaina is completely unknown. Once she was truly in love with Arthas and although she still loves him with all of herself, she has seen the silent change in Arthas that has led him to stray morally from what he once was. With Arthas's change she has thrown herself into the Kirin Tor. Jaina Menathil is a Magi sensitive person of whom is a category level four Magi. Jaina Menathil is extremely powerful in the controlling of the elementals and is one of many Magi that are conjuring in what they control the most. Jaina Proudmoore was born on the island land of Kul Tiras and was third in line to inherit the lands making her a valuable commodity to many nations. She would become depressed following the death of her sister and her parents would send her to Lorderon where she would meet Arthas Menathil and fall in love with him. They had a fairy tale relationship for years, but unknown to Jaina was that he was suffering continuously from madness in his mind that he fought day and night to resist. As he lost control she followed him to Arnor where she hoped he would find answers but instead of this he found more sadness, and so begin their decline as a couple. While everyone else bought the sell job he was doing in that he was normal again she saw the truth and as such she stopped spending so much time with him, and begin to devote all of her time to the Kirin Tor where she silently hoped to find a way to make him better. After months of trying to to fix the issues with Arthas she discovered that the corruption was brought on by Elu-Kael Thuzad and she brought this information to Arthas overjoyed that she had finally found a cure, but meeting with Arthas she realized that he was no longer interested in changing and when she threatened to kill Kael Thuzad he beat her and then realizing what he had done he banished her from Lorderon sending her back to Kul Tiras. History Early History "Magi was once something I did to feel like I was a part of something greater then myselt. Something so large that the problems of this world just didn't seem to matter when I saw into the Fade. Now I am forced to use Magi as an escape from the madness that my life has become." -Jaina Menathil Jaina Menathil was born Jaina Proudmoore and is the daughter of Daelin, and Theresa Proudmoore, who are the ancestral Lords of Kul Tiras a large island land west of Lorderon. Her early life was happy enough, and she grew to love her parents with all her heart, and the only truly sad moment in her young life was the violent death of her young sister Menelia while she was traveling with her parents on a trading mission. Following this murder she became a little more reclusive, and came to enjoy wandering the Palace gardens during the night. When he depression reached such levels that her father and mother begin to worry they sent her to Lorderon where they hoped she would find more friends her age, and perhaps they would allow her into the Kirin Tor. Once in Lorderon she came to enjoy walking the Lorderon palace grounds, and It was during one of these walks that she first met Arthas Menathil. The two of them would come to define each other in two very different ways. One thing was sure though, and that was that they both loved each other very early on in their relationship. 'Family Members' Sauria Proudmoore fixed.jpg|Sauria Proudmoore - Sister in Law|link=Sauria Proudmoore Per-Ruenya Menathil Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Per-Ruenya Menathil - Cousin|link=Per-Ruenya Menathil 'Relationships' Sauria Proudmoore fixed.jpg|Sauria Proudmoore - Family|link=Sauria Proudmoore Uther Lightbringer.jpg|Uther Lightbringer - Family|link=Uther Lightbringer Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Hur-Arthas Menathil - Lover|link=Hur-Arthas Menathil Per-Ruenya Menathil Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Per-Ruenya Menathil - Friend|link=Per-Ruenya Menathil Arthas Menathil See Also : Arthas Menathil Jaina Menathil was everything for Arthas Menathil, and Arthas was everything for Jaina. This relationship was one that for the two of them couldn't have been more perfect, and for many years it was just this. But underneath the calm and cool exterior of Arthas was a growing darkness, that was only accelerating with the interferance of Kael'Thuzad. This darkness begin to effect their love, and during their lovemaking he begin to become forceful, and sometimes near violent. This scared Jaina, and although he hid it well, it scared Arthas as well. Despite everything that has happened between the two, they both still love eachother with everything in them "Arthas is my best friend, my lover, and the man I want to have my children with. I only hope Arthas returns." -Jaina Menathil Category:People of Lorderon Category:Magi Category:People Category:Goth Category:House Proudmoore Category:Human Category:People of Kul Tiras Category:House Menathil Category:Member of the Kirin Tor Category:Level Four Magi Category:POV Character